Twilight: Revamped
by edwardcullenlvr1234
Summary: What if Edward was the human and Bella was the vampire? Read to find out!
1. Introduction

Okay, this is (almost) the exact same as Twilight but Edward is the human and Bella is the vamp. There will be a few changes. I know that I posted a story like this already, but I deleted it cause I didn't like the way it was coming along so… here it is again. Also, I am changing most of the characters' names!

**Bella Swan – Bella Cullen**

**Edward Cullen – Edward Masen**

**Charlie Swan – Edward SR. Masen**

**Alice Cullen – Alice Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale – Rosalie Hale**

**Jasper Hale – Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen – Emmett Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen – Carlisle Cullen**

**James – James**

**Jacob Black – Jasmine Black**

**Jessica Stanley – Josh Stanley**

**Mike Newton – Michelle Newton**

**Angela Weber – Alex Weber**

**Billy Black – Lisa Black**

**Esme Cullen – Esme Cullen**

**Laurent – Laurent**

**Victoria – Victoria**

**Renee Dwyer – Elizabeth Masen **

**Tyler Crowley – Taylor Crowley**

**Eric Yorkie – Lizzie Yorkie (Liz, Lizzie)**

**Also, the parents aren't divorced! They are moving from Phoenix to Arizona because his father was offered a job as a doctor at the hospital.**


	2. Arrival

We just arrived. Confused? Yea, well I am too. All I know is that my father was offered a better paying job than the one he had in Phoenix, so we had to move to a small town called Forks. I have many doubts that I will like it here. First off, there is hardly any sun. Secondly, it is almost constantly raining. I don't think I can handle that.

As I said before, we have just arrived. My parents are already out of their car and are opening up the U-Haul truck. Sighing heavily, I got out of my Avalanche **(LOVE this truck. I have a silver one)** to go and help them with the unloading. The house isn't that bad. (**I have the link on my profile)**. I sighed as I started to carry boxes into the house. I walked up to the second story, and was looking for my room, which was easy to identify. How? Because on the door, my name was carved into a silver placard. The room was a mix of black, and a midnight blue. I opened up my cd box, and started to place them on the shelf above my bed, along with some of my books.

I finally finished putting everything away in what seemed like hours. I lay on my bed, and wondered about school. Would I make any friends? I didn't have many friends in Phoenix. I had usually always been the odd one out. My thoughts were interrupted when my parents came into my room.

"Edward?" my mother asked. I stared at them with a mixture of sadness and hatred. Why did they make me move to this place? I was already missing the sun and the heat of Phoenix.

"Yes?" I finally said.

"I see that you have settled in well." My father said, grinning, and looking around the room.

They just kept looking around the room, and the silence started to grow awkward and uncomfortable.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to work, to fill up the papers, and whatnot." My dad said desperately, probably dying to leave.

"It's getting late, Edward," my mother said, "Maybe you should go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." I sighed.

"Yea, I guess. Well, goodnight." I replied, turning around towards my dresser, and started getting out my pajamas. I waited to hear their footsteps as they left they left my room. I changed and then hopped into bed, my worries and nervousness getting the better of m. Again. Tomorrow was the first day of school for me. Meaning that I had to face Fork's High.

I got up, and walked towards my parents' room, to say good night to my mom. I knocked, and then heard her faint, "Come in." I poked my head through the door, and saw that she was standing by her window drinking a cup of tea.

"I just came to say goodnight." I said politely. She nodded.

"Goodnight." I smiled and with that I closed her door and walked back down to mine. I jumped on the bed and laid out my feet and arms while resting my head on my pillow. I pulled the covers over and started to feel my eyes drooping. At first it was hard to sleep because the rain was so loud. Every few minutes, I would glance at the clock. Finally, at about 12 midnight, the rained got quieter, and I was bale to drift off to a peaceful sleep.

**AN: I know that it took me forever to write this first chapter, and I am so sorry. I am working on the next one, which is his first day at school, but he doesn't meet Bella yet. That will be the third chapter. **


	3. Them

I woke up to the sound of thunder and rain hitting my roof. Great! Just the way to start my day(**AN: Hehe that rhymes!)**. I pulled of my covers and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, changed, and then headed downstairs to grab an apple, and then head off to school. Neither of my parents were downstairs when I got there. I sighed as I got into my truck. I knew that for a fact I would certainly be the new talk of Forks, and maybe even have a few rumors start about me. At least it would be something to entertain myself with.

What new rumors could be started about the new doctor's son? Hm...perhaps that I do drugs...or that I am a sex addict. Who knows? Who knew the capability these new Forks High students had when it came to brain power.

Finding the school wasn't very hard. I drove into the parking lot and got out, walking to the front office. Behind the counter was a woman, who looks pretty old with red hair. I walked up to her slowly so that I wouldn't frighten her, 'fore she had her head down, reading something. "Excuse me." I said in a polite tone. She looked up from her papers, and as she slowly took me in, her eyes widened a bit.

"Hello. You must be Edward Masen." She said politely. By her expression she was probably thinking about my 'looks'. I laughed internally. _I had an old lady checking me out...nice. _I thought sarcastically.

"Yes. I am." I said politely.

"Well, we've been expecting you. Here is your schedule, and your slip, a map to the school…" She started. After she explained everything to me, I nodded softly and walked out with my papers in hand. Students were already staring at me. I looked down at the papers Mrs. Cope had given me, and walked off to find building 3. According to this I had Spanish, something I was pretty good in. I walked off into the class as the rain hit me softly. I found the door and walked in. The students were already whispering to each other, looking me up and down. I didn't even want to see their reactions. I turned to the teacher handing her the slip. She signed it and had me sit down in the back.

The class wasn't bad at all, but that was only because I rarely paid attention. As the class came to an end the guy sitting next to me leaned over.

"Hey. I'm Josh." He whispered. I nodded.

"Edward." He put out a hand for me to shake.

"What's your next class?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"History." I answered. He nodded.

"Me, and my friend have that class next. I'll take you." He said. I shrugged, it was nice to have at least one person show you around.

When class ended he took me to history, where I met his friends, Alex and Taylor. He introduced us and asked me to join them for lunch. I agreed, after all they were being nice, and I could tell they meant no wrong. So I accepted. The classes went on and I made new friends I suppose. Most of them were girls, including one named Michelle and one named Lizzie. There was another boy too, his name was Alex.

Lunch came strolling by, and my hunger was not bothering me, so I passed on getting food. I followed behind Josh and Alex as Taylor followed beside me. Alex had short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, and Billy had black hair, and a lip piercing. Taylor had curly hair, brown eyes, a very little tannish color to her skin.

We sat down on the table while they discussed things about the teachers. I tried to pay attention but I kind of just drifted off and looked at a crack on the wall. So far, I hadn't heard any rumors about me, so I couldn't have any funny with those. So, I decided to examine my fellow classmates.

There were many different kinds of people here. There was the jocks, nerds, cheerleaders, and then there was _them_.

**AN: Yes, I know that that was another short chapter. But the next one **_**will**_ **be longer, I promise. **


	4. Popular Diva?

One girl was small, and pixie like, and was thin to the extreme, with chin length hair that was spiked in all directions. Next to her was a male, with blonde hair, he seemed like he'd be tall, he was lean, and muscular, like if he was on the basketball team or something. Then there was the beautiful blonde with a perfect body and features to match, though she wore a smirk on her face. Next to her was a muscular guy; he was huge, and seemed like he used steroids his entire life. He had curly brown, short hair.

Then, next to him, was a brunette, with medium length hair. It was a beautiful color, like mahogany, and it looked luscious against her pale complexion. She seemed to be 5'4 or along those lines, and with a body just like the blonde, but with more curves. What brought my attention was that they all had the same pale skin, and dark gold eyes. So dark you'd think they were black. Not only that, but they all looked like they belonged in a magazine. I felt somebody tapping my shoulder. I turned and saw Josh looking at me with a smirk on his face. He looked towards the table with the beautiful brunette, and then looked back at me. He saw the silent question in my eyes.

"Ah yes. The Cullen's." he said. "The blonde is Rosalie, she's with Emmett, the other blonde dude is Jasper, him and Rosalie are twins. The short pixie looking one is Alice." Josh said.

"They're all related?" I asked..

"Uh, no. Not unless they would actually date their siblings. They're all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are the only Hales, the rest are Cullen's. They were adopted by some doctor at the hospital, and his wife. Something about not having kids. Jasper is with Alice and Rosalie is with Emmett." Alex clarified. I looked at the brunette. She really was gorgeous.

"And the brunette?" I asked. Josh answered this time.

"Bella. She's not with anyone. Her only real brother is Emmett. They came together just like Jasper and Rosalie." I looked at her again. She had her eyes cast towards the ceiling. "Don't get your hopes up. You see the big guy, and the blonde dude? Yea, they protect her like there's no tomorrow. Mess with her, then you get it from them." He said with a nod.

"Though, she doesn't need them. She can protect herself. She can handle herself." Taylor commented.

"Yea, I had to learn that the hard way." Josh said with a pained expression.

"Do I want to know?" I asked. He shook his head, and then looked away. I looked back towards her. For some reason, she looked vulnerable with her translucent skin. I suddenly felt the need to protect her.

"Yea, well, she is beautiful isn't she?" Josh asked. I found myself nodding. I turned back to look at her. I was staring at her intently. The way she seemed to just look down at the table, a secret smile playing along her lips, but her eyes were soft, and vulnerable. She looked so fragile in a way. Her face was perfect, and matched her hair as it flowed down in waves. I was concentrated on her so intently, that I almost jumped when she suddenly stared back at me. I wanted to look away, embarrassed that I had got caught, but before I could advert my eyes, she had already look away, frustration, and disinterest written on her face. She's probably like every other girl. Probably the popular diva type. But the way that she stared at me, almost like if she was kind of bored, and they way her family looked, they looked like they didn't fit in. I finally looked away, done with my examination.

"So she's another diva?" I asked, clearly upset that I couldn't figure it out. They all stared at me like I had just grown an extra set of arms and three heads.

"Not even close." Taylor said. I wanted to ask her what she meant by that but the lunch bell rang. I got up and said my goodbyes. As I took the paper out of my pocket it said 'Biology.'

**AN: I know that it is another short chapter. But! I am tired, and want to go to bed. I **_**most**_** likely won't update anymore tonight.**


	5. Meeting Bella Cullen

I walked to biology with a girl Josh introduced me to as Lizzie. She seemed like a nice girl, though she was quiet and shy. We walked there, together, in silence.

When we entered the class, Lizzie went to go sit at a blacktopped lab table. She already had a neighbor. Actually, all of the tables were filled but one. In the aisle by the windows, I recognized Bella Cullen, with her unusually pale skin, sitting next to the only available seat.

I walked up to the teacher to get my slip signed. Mrs. Malias signed my slip and handed me a book. She didn't make me introduce myself. We were going to get along just fine. Of course, she had no choice but to send me to the only available seat, next to _her._

I walked to my seat, and sat down when suddenly, she went rigid. She looked at me; meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on her face- it was hostile, furious. I looked away, but not before I noticed her eyes. Her eyes that were black- coal black. I looked towards the front of the room, but I saw her posture change from the corner of my eye. She saw leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of her chair, and turning her head turns the windows.

I quickly averted my eyes back to the front, and tried to pay attention to the teacher, with no success. Unfortunately, the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. Looking for any type of distraction, I took notes carefully, always looking down.

I couldn't stop myself from peeking at her through the corner of my eye every once in a while. During the whole class, she never relaxed her stiff position on the edge of her chair. I could see her left hand, holding onto the desk for dear life, with the tendons sticking out under her pale skin.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. I didn't know if it was because the day was coming to an end, or because I was waiting for her tight fist to loosen. Either way, it never did. She continued to sit like a statue; it didn't look like she was breathing, through the entire class. What the fuck was wrong with her? Was this how she normally acted?

It couldn't have anything to do with me. She didn't know anything about me.

I peeked at her again, and instantly regretted it. She was glaring up at me again, her eyes full of hatred. I cringed away from her gaze. Suddenly, the phrase _if looks could kill _ran through my mind.

The bell rang then; making me jump, and Bella Cullen was already at the door, completely forgetting her stuff, before anybody else was out of their seat.

I sat, probably as still as she was earlier, in my seat in amazement. It just wasn't fair. How the hell could she hate me? I didn't do anything to her. Fuck, I didn't even _know_ her!

I picked up my stuff, shaking my head angrily; I then remembered that she had left all her notebooks on the desk. I picked up one of her notebooks, but when I opened it, there was nothing written in it. I then got curious, and looked at all her books. They were empty. That's when I remembered her hard grip on the desk and decided to look under the table. That's when I saw it. Her nails and fingerprints were perfectly sculpted into the table's wood. There was splinters sticking out and cracks as you saw the wood about to break where her hand was placed. I felt my eyes go wide. This was...strange. I didn't know what to make of it.

A voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Aren't you Edward Masen?" said a baby-faced girl, her pale blonde hair in curls, smiling at me.

"Yes." I said, with a smile.

"I'm Michelle. Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." She smiled.

We walked to class together. She _really_ liked to talk. She supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. She'd lived in Ohio till she was ten. It turned out she was in my English class as well.

But as we were entering gym, she asked, "So, did you stab Bella Cullen with a pencil or something? I've never seen her act like that."

I cringed. So she had noticed it too. And apparently, that _wasn't_ her normal behavior. I decided to play dumb.

"Was that the girl I sat next to in Biology?"

"Yeah, she looked like she was in extreme pain or something."

"I don't know. I never spoke to her."

"She's a weird girl."

We separated and I walked into the boys' locker room.

The gym teacher, Coach Clark, found me a uniform, but didn't make me dress down for today's class. Unlike back home, P.E. was mandatory all 4 years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.

I walked out of gym and saw Taylor in the hallway. She smiled, and waved me over as she was closing her locker.

When I got to her, she asked, "Did you do something to Bella Cullen?" Dammit! How did everyone know about the way she acted in class?

"No, I didn't even talk to her." She nodded. I continued, but hesitantly, "Could you…tell me more about her?"

She looked confused, but answered anyways, "She _hates_ attention. She is really shy, and quiet. She's very smart. And book smart. I see her with a new book, like, everyday. They are all mostly classics, though. Her brothers are very protective of her, though, as we told you, she can take care of her self. As you already know, she is very pretty. Her and Alice get along more than she does with Rosalie." Wow! She just said _all_ of that in one breath. She has a lot of energy.

I nodded and said my goodbyes, heading towards the front office.

When I got in there, I saw Bella with her 2 brothers talking to Mrs. Cope.

"Please, Mrs. Cope." She pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

Her voice was, like a chorus of bells.

Mrs. Cope shook her head, looking momentarily dazed.

"I'm sorry dear. You're going to have to stay in that class."

A girl walked in through the door, making a little breeze.

Again, Bella went rigid, and turned her head to glare at me with the same black glare that she had in biology. She turned fully then and sprinted for the door.

Jasper ran after her, after smiling apologetically at me. Emmett stayed behind, standing in front of me and said, "She's PMSing. _Very _moody." He winked, smiled, and then ran out as well.

I looked towards Mrs. Cope again and forced a smile.

I walked up to her as she was asking how my first day had gone.

"Fine." I lied. She didn't look convinced. "Here's my slip." I held it out and she took it, smiling.

When I got to my truck, I realized that it was sort of like my haven. I stared outside the side window, staring blankly. Soon, I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and drove _home_. I cringed.

AN: Sooo….. did ya'll like it? I know that I haven't updated in a while and for that I am sorry! Forgive me? ; )


	6. Disappearance

The next day was worse. And it was only worse because Bella Cullen wasn't in school at all. When I had learned this disappointment and…pain…hit me. What the?

I shook my head and walked into the Cullen's table. Anew wave of disappointment hit me, even though I already knew she wasn't going to be there. All I got was a Pepsi, and then walked to my table, trying to listen to the conversation Josh and Alex were having, failing miserably. I tried to stop looking over at her table, but, again, failing miserably. Whenever I would look over there, Emmett, Jasper, and the blonde had their heads close together. The pixie was always looking at me, and when I would catch her eye, she would smile. Okaayy…

This happened for the rest of the week. But now when the Pixie would look at me, the blonde would smack the back of her head, and then Jasper got defensive, and Emmett just laughed. I would have found it amusing as well, if I weren't so disappointed about Bella not being here.

Finally! The weekend was here. My parents were both working so I had the house to myself. What to do?

I grabbed my rain jacket, knowing how the weather could change in the blink of an eye here, and walked out of the house and climbed into my truck.

I drove around aimlessly, not knowing where I was headed or where I wanted to go.

I eventually found myself on the one-oh-one north. I turned right, and drove as far as the pavement would let me. I stepped out of my truck and saw a thin trail with a wooden marker. Feeling a bit brave ad courageous, I didn't take the trail.

Instead, I wondered around through the thick forest. Eventually, I saw a lightening in the trees, a glow that was yellow instead of green.

I finally reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the second most beautiful thing I had ever seen. _What's the first? _I mentally asked myself. "Bella…" I whispered aloud, answering the question in my head. Then my eyes went big. What the?

I shook it off. I then lay down and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my skin. After a few minutes, my eyes flew open and I sat up. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I looked around me, and thought that I saw something glittering, but then moved out of sight.

I shook my head. Forks was making me go crazy.

I got up off the ground and started to walk, hopefully, in the direction I came.

It was almost dark when I got to my truck.

When I got home, my mother was finishing dinner. She looked up when she heard the door slam.

"Where've you been honey?"

"I went for a drive." I shrugged casually.

"Oh, well dinner's almost ready. Could you set the table?"

I didn't answer her. I just went to the cupboards and started getting out the dishes and silverware.

My mom called dad into the dining room, announcing that dinner was ready. We all sat down and started to eat.

"So, how did you like school this week? Have you made any friends?" my father asked in between bites.

"Well, I have a few classes with a guy named Josh. I sit with him and his friends at lunch. And there's this girl, Michelle, who's very nice. Everyone was pretty nice." With the excuse of Bella Cullen on the first day.

"Hmm." He nodded. "Did you see or meet any of the Cullen kids?"

I gulped. "They…the kids…are a little different."

"Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon. I've worked with him a lot at the hospital this week. You should see him. A lot of the nurses have a hard time focusing on their work when he's around. His daughter…um…Isabella," I froze staring at my dad warily. "Came into the break room the other day." He shook his head laughing. "She's a looker that one." Under statement of the century. She was absolutely beautiful. No one could compare. Hold up! What the _hell_ was all of that? Why do I keep doing that?

We fell back into silence as we finished eating. When I finished, I said goodnight to them both, and went upstairs, reluctantly, to do my homework. When I did, I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

-

-

-

When I woke up in the morning…there was snow. Ew.

People greeted me in the parking lot in the morning. It was cold today.

I was starting to feel very comfortable living in Forks. More comfortable than I'd expected.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long. Anyways…review? You know u wanna!!**

**Also, I have a pole up. Plz go by and check it out. It takes three seconds! Pwease? **


	7. I'm sorry

-le sigh- I'm back. I know, I know. I haven't updated in years. Seriously. Real life got in the way a lot and I've gone through some rough times. But, I'm going to try my best to come back and continue writing for you guys. I just have to get into the grooves of things once again. I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, etc. this story even though I've been gone for such a long time. It means a lot and I love each and every one of you. New updates to come, I promise. :)

P.s.- Beta's. I need a Beta for Too Young For Love?. I'm going to start off by finishing that story and then I'll continue with the rest. I need someone who not only is a grammar Nazi, but also can help keep me motivated.

You may also notice that I've gotten better with my writing style while I've been away, so the chapters might start looking and sounding different. I'll try to keep them with their original flow, but I can't really promise anything.

3


	8. Guess Who

Michelle, Taylor and Alex caught up to Josh and I as we walked through the cafeteria doors.

The three of them were laughing and running their fingers through their hair to get the melted ice out of it. As we got in the line for lunch, the four of them started making plans for a snowball fight after school. I easily tuned them out, opting to continue my daily inspection of _their _table in the corner and froze in my spot.

There were _five _people at the table now instead of four.

Josh snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Edward? You okay?"

I blinked and whipped my head down to my feet as I mumbled that nothing was wrong, that I was just feeling a little sick. I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably as my other hand grabbed an apple. Still stunned with the fact that she was _finally _here, I turned around and bumped into a hard yet small body, dropping my apple.

"I'm sorry," said the soft, bell-like voice of Bella Cullen as her gold eyes stared deep into mine.

"I..it's okay," I stuttered. Breaking our gaze, she glanced down to look at her hands, which had miraculously caught my apple. She held it up delicately, only using her index finger and her middle finger and placed it into my upturned palm. "Thanks."

She smiled and took a deep breath, a grimace coming to her face as she did so.

"I have to go. Excuse me." She brushed past me and left as quickly as she did in Biology the week before.

Only when I took in a shuddering breath did I realize what just happened. What happened to the cold-hearted bitch from last week? The one that hated my guts?

I shook my head slowly and went to join Josh at the lunch table. I received weird looks form everybody at the table, especially from Michelle, who seemed to have a tint of jealousy in her eyes. Great…

Everyone left me alone, thankfully, and it gave me time to think about our small exchange. Overall, it was completely unexpected and weird. I always imagined that if she came back, she'd avoid me like the plague. But she didn't.

I turned to look over at her family and saw that they were all huddled together and seemed to be talking in hushed whispers. I went to look away when the little Pixie's head popped up and her eyes bore into mine. She flashed me a small smile before picking up her tray, dumping it, and continuing to go through the cafeteria doors like Bella had minutes ago.

What was that about?

I put it in the back of my mind, instead choosing to focus on Bella again. Up close, you could notice the bluish veins that ran through her body, thanks to her practically translucent skin. The bruises she had under her eyes last week were almost gone and her eyes were a bright gold instead of the heartless black she had last week.

Did she have contacts? No, that couldn't be it. I _knew _it couldn't be it because although her eyes had been gold, when she gulped down that air, they darkened. Not to a deep black like last time, but to a dull gold, almost like amber.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and as I walked down to Biology with Lizzie by my side, I couldn't help but wonder about the mystery that was Bella Cullen.

**AN: *comes out of hiding* Hi everybody. I'm back. Did you miss me? I'm actually surprised that I got this chapter out. Getting back into these stories has been hard for me, but I'm going to try my best, so please be patient with me. **

**Reviews would be lovely. c: **


End file.
